fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Tilted Towers
For the final version of this location, see Gotham City; :for the Western version, see Tilted Town; and :for the futuristic version, see Neo Tilted. Tilted Towers is an outdated location on the west-midlands of the Battle Royale Map, was one of the most popular locations of the island. Tilted Towers was located near west of the center of the map, adjacent to Loot Lake and Shifty Shafts. Buildings/Loot No Sweat Insurance Building One of the popular buildings is the ever-changing central building. The building is always getting destroyed throughout the seasons. In Season 3, a small meteor destroyed it. It was rebuilt, destroyed again in Season 5, crushed by Kevin. Then, it was rebuilt againm but destroyed by one of the cracks from the earthquakes in Season 7. Then, during the volcanic eruption, the Fire King destroyed almost all of Tilted besides one building: this one. Castle Building 4 Chests spawns, the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6ths floors have piles of plywood everywhere, great for wood. Clock Tower Can have up to two chests inside. It is one of the tallest buildings in Tilted Towers and was replaced with a more digital one in Season 9. It’s clock is one of the 4 Clocks in the Season 8 map (the others being the one in Happy Hamlet, the sun dial in the Desert (Biome), and the Sunny Steps one. When It was destroyed during The Unvaulting Event, it‘s remains could still be found in Junk Junction. History Introduction Tilted Towers came out in late Season 2. Loot tended to be abundant. However, due to the sheer number of players, it was very dangerous. It was recommended players go there if they want many eliminations, but they should've refrained from landing there if they are attempting to win as few people manage to emerge alive. Those lucky players were known individually as the King of Tilted if they have at least one kill. Tilted Towers was a dense urban area, with intense CQC (close quarters combat). The best strategies were to equip shotguns, assault rifles, and other CQC weapons and to fortify a building with traps to deter enemies. The Pawn Shop on the southern end had a secret basement behind the shelf as well. Total Destruction On May 4, 2019, Tilted Towers was completely destroyed, due to the Volcano eruption right after the Nexus Event, where 4 meteors would land on Tilted Towers and then a giant one concluding the destruction. Everything was gone, except for the central building: No Sweat Insurance. From the Ashes On May 9, 2019, since the release of Season 9, Tilted Towers was recreated with a futuristic version called Neo Tilted. Back to the Past On August 5, 2019, short after the release of Season X, a beacon appeared above Neo Tilted, and on August 6, 2019, Neo Tilted went back in time before Tilted Towers even existed, transforming into an all new location, Tilted Town. Welcome to Gotham On September 21, 2019, for the Batman crossover, Tilted Town turned into a Batman-like version of Tilted Towers based on Gotham City, which had ability for Glider Redeploys, which is vaulted since the start of Season X. Images Tilted Towers - Fortnite.jpg Tilted Towers - Sports center - Fortnite.jpg|Sports center exterior Tilted Towers - Sports center interior - Fortnite.jpg|Sports center interior Tilted Towers - Clock Tower - Fortnite.jpg|Clock Tower Tilted Towers - Pawn Shop - Fortnite.jpg|Pawn Shop Tilted Towers - Pawn Shop shelving - Fortnite.jpg|Shelving hiding bunker Tilted Towers - Pawn Shop bunker entry - Fortnite.jpg|Bunker entry Rumors There is a rumor that Titled Towers 2 is coming with Fornite 2 via the black hole. Many people thought that because of the telescopes and the meteor, Tilted Towers was going to be destroyed on April 18th, 2018. However, this did not happen. Many then suggested the meteor will strike at the end of the Season 3 Battle Pass, which was on April 30th, 2018, which ended up being true. The meteor hit Dusty Depot, which formed Dusty Divot. Some also thought that the meteor was actually a spaceship. In relation to the meteor; it actually gave off a faint sound if looked directly at it. If you take the sound file of the incoming meteor and use it in a sound file viewer, you can see that Epic Games had inserted a depiction of the Take the L emote into the sound file. It was assumed that no meteor was coming after all and Epic Games had created a hoax. However, players were beginning again to notice more secrets of the meteor in the sky. An update was made to the top of one of the buildings in Tilted Towers. Players noticed that signs depicting a meteor, a heart around Tilted Towers, a heart around a UFO, and the word TODAY crossed out and replaced with the word TOMORROW under it. Along with this, TVs all across the map had been seen broadcasting an emergency broadcast. One player, named TwoEpicBuddies found a morse code message hidden within the audio file of the broadcast. It translates to "They don't want us to k...", in which TwoEpicBuddies then suggests that it might say "They don't want us to know". Another speculation that had been rising about the brightness bar at the bottom of the color test screen on the TVs. An arrow had been seen on this bar, and there are 5 squares within the bar. This had lead some players to believe that the bar is actually a countdown from April 25th, 2018, to the end of Season 3, April 30th, 2018. Trivia * The southern part of Tilted Towers was partially covered in snow, as part of Season 7. Later in the season, the snow melted. * The buildings in Tilted Towers bear a resemblance to New York City's apartment buildings. * Tilted Towers was likely given its name because a clock tower sits in the town and it bears a resemblance to Big Ben in London which is tilted at 80 degrees. * Before the Nexus event, Tilted Towers had the most amount of chest spawns on average than any other spot on the map. de:Tilted Towers nl:Tilted Towers Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Removed Locations